The Trip To Doom
by LoveFlame
Summary: A series of drabbles with crazy ideas but it does at least have a plot. Please read and review! You know you want to...-Hiatus
1. What's the Worst Thing That can Happen?

**_Another drabble series!_**

**_(You all are SO gonna kill me now. Sorry!)_**

**_This is going to be one of the weirdest drabbles I've ever done!_**

**_So expect..._**

**_...the unexpected._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks_**

**_Claimer: I do own my crazy ideas_**

**_Okay, I'm done._**

**_Read!_**

* * *

**"What's the worst thing that can happen?"**

The Storm Hawks were doing their regular day routine.

You know, like getting ready for the day, doing whatever on the Condor, fighting cyclonians, _Finn falling crotch-first onto another skimmer..._

The usual, but this time, something bad is going to happen and when it does, chaos will ensue.

Anyways, after Finn fell on you-know-what, the Storm Hawks came back onto the bay and towards the main room.

"Another victory for the Storm Hawks!" Aerrow exclaimed as he and his squadron walked in the room.

"That was easy." Junko replied, smiling happily.

"A little too easy." Piper said uncertainly, her chin resting on her hand.

The skyknight turned his head to her and smiled.

"Oh, come on, Piper. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yeah, dude," Finn agreed, sitting down in a chair with his arms behind his head. "Besides, what is the _**worst **_thing that could happen? More cyclonians?"

_**Big** mistake..._

"Uh, guys?" Stork said, his eye twitching. "Look."

The Storm Hawks walked over to their helmsman.

"What is it, Stork - oh..." Aerrow eyes widened.

There, coming towards the Condor, was a huge fleet of cyclonians and guess who was leading them?

The Dark Ace.

His sword could be seen from the distance.

Everyone gaped. Stork shrugged.

"We're doomed."

* * *

**_You like?_**

**_I know, not crazy or weird...yet..._**

**_Please update!_**


	2. A Huge Mistake

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Here's the next drabble!_**

**_Please read!_**

* * *

**_A Huge Mistake_**

The Storm Hawks groaned before running to the hanger bay, leaving into the sky on skimmers, and equipping their weapons..._again_.

"Okay, this is bad." Finn replied dully.

"Really, Finn? I haven't noticed." Piper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know cyclonians would come out of nowhere!" The sharpshooter retorted.

The communicator crackled on the skimmer before responding.

"Uh...guys, sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but if you haven't notice, CYCLONIANS ARE FLYING RIGHT FOR US!"

Piper and Finn amediately stopped bickering. Junko shrugged.

"What are we going to do?"

Aerrow smirked. "What we always do! We can't back down."

"But Aerrow, we are outnumbered probably a thousand to four." Piper explained.

"Don't forget we have Stork and the Condor."

"Aerrow, we are still outnumbered!"

Before the skyknight could respond, red crystal energy blasts started shooting at the squadron. The talons all equipped their energy staffs, the Dark Ace in front with his double-blade sword glowing a fiery red.

"We have no choice. We have to fight back." Aerrow said determinedly before he ignited his energy blades and rode off into battle. His squadron grunted before following.

Neither did they all know that this was a **huge** mistake.

* * *

_**Okay, everyone, listen up!**_

**_These drabbles are in order, so it goes from mostly normal; little weird, to craziness and "what the-" moments._**

**_I'm telling you this so that you'll know._**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Uh Oh

_I like waffles!_

_This is the random comment of the day._

* * *

"Okay, how did this happen again?" Finn asked, his friends all around him with frowns.

"Well, we were fighting those cyclonians," Junko replied. "And then, we were thrown into this cell as soon as we were captured. I think..."

Aerrow grunted irritatedly, pacing around the cold, gray floor. "I can't believe we lost that easily."

He punched his fist against the wall. Radarr's ears lowered.

"Dark Ace..." He murmured under his hot breath.

Piper shrugged. Finn grimaced.

"If I knew I would die this way, I could have at least had a babe. No, twins..."

Stork sighed his head. "I knew this day would come. It was just a matter of time..."

That was when the cell doors open and the teens and merb were shoved out. Dark Ace shot Aerrow a menacing smile.

A rainbow-bluish colored crystal was held in hand.

"Today, you Storm Hawks will disappear from Atmos." The talon champion replied. He gave all the Storm Hawks a small glance before continuing. "Today, it will be like you never existed in this world. Ever."

"Wait, what is that suppose to-" Before Finn could finish, a bluish-rainbow aura surrounded the area. The Storm Hawks glowed a bright golden color. The walls started to fall apart as a bright flash of light came to view before darkness started to crawl in...

* * *

_Okay, the Storm Hawks were in the cells of the cyclonian airship, not Cyclonia._

_Well, review!_


	4. Aerrow, pt 1

_Do you like waffles?_

_Yes, another random comment._

* * *

Aerrow felt something nudge his arm repeatedly, along with a few whimpers. He squinted his eyes for a few seconds before fluttering them open. In front of him, well, more like on top of him, was a familiar blue furry creature.

"R-radarr...?" Aerrow replied, steadily getting up to his feet. He felt so dizzy and his head ached.

He stumbled into a tree and held on to it with one hand to keep his balance.

Radarr chirped and walked over to him. He tugged his free hand softly.

The skyknight looked down and smiled. "Hey buddy."

Radarr smiled and scurried up his back onto his shoulder.

Aerrow let go of the tree and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, trees surrounding the area and small rivers running through this.

"Where are we...?" Aerrow asked himself in confusion. Weren't they in that cell just a second ago?

_'Are Radarr and I dead or something? Where are the others?'_

The skyknight was in deep thought when he felt his co-pilot jump of his shoulder and started sniffing the grass. A low, raspy growl escaped his throat.

Aerrow looked up to see Radarr growling at the nearby tree.

"What is it, buddy?" He asked, walking over to him.

That was when he saw a shadow fidgeting behind the tree...

* * *

_Uh oh..._

_Who is it? Read and see._

_Or just... read..._

_Review please!_


	5. Aerrow, pt 2

_Yeah, I like waffles!_

_And yet, a new random comment._

_Sue me!_

* * *

Aerrow stopped right at his tracks.

He reached behind his back and unsheathed his energy blades.

"Whoever is there, come out now!" He exclaimed, pointing one of his blades at the tree.

The shadow froze before moving out into the light.

There in front of him, was a man with crimson eyes and dark, raven black hair.

Aerrow glared at him. Radarr growled.

"Dark Ace!" The skyknight exclaimed, standing in his fighting stance.

To his surprise, he didn't unsheathe his sword. He just stared at him with actual friendly eyes. The man looked innocent.

Aerrow didn't buy it a bit. Leaping up in the air, Aerrow kicked the Dark Ace to the ground and held his blade to his neck.

"Any last words?" Aerrow snarled.

"Um...can you get off me please? I just wanted to go for a walk." Dark Ace said truthfully.

Aerrow narrowed his eyes. "Likely story." He hissed, raising his blade in the air.

Radarr glanced at the man again before jumping on top of his head, signaling Aerrow not to attack.

Aerrow stared at his buddy in confusion.

The co-pilot shook his head. He jumped off the man's head and chirped at Dark Ace happily..._trustfully._

The skyknight backed off.

"Thanks, man." Dark Ace said, getting up and brushing himself off.

Then, for the first time, a true, not fake, and very friendly smile appeared on his face.

Aerrow was shocked.

* * *

_I would be shocked too._

_Can't blame him..._

_Review please and vote on my profile!_


	6. Finn, pt 1

_Hola!_

_This is the winning vote!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Finn had woken up earlier and started walking in the...clouds?

He doesn't have a clue how, but he ended up on a cloud-like terra. Or is it...

"Dude, am I in sky heaven?" Finn asked himself. He frowned. "So that means that I'm dead, right? And so are my friends."

He grimaced. "Well, at least I gone to a better place..."

Not long after he said that, giggling was heard.

Finn froze. "W-who's there?"

More giggling.

The sharpshooter got out his crossbow, aiming it all around the area.

"Show your face now and you will not get hurt!" Finn exclaimed, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"I am not going to hurt you." A feminine voice said sweetly. Finn lowered his crossbow.

"Let me introduce myself." The voice said again.

The blond turned his head.

Walking up towards him was a female, his age, with long, flowing blond hair. She had bright, star-like emerald eyes and had the body of a model. To Finn, she was an angel. This was one of those _'pinch me, I'm dreaming'_ moments.

She smiled heavenly at him. "Hello, my name is Serenity. Are you okay?"

Hearts formed in Finn's eyes and his tongue fell out of his mouth, **literally**.

"Ali...te...von...heh..." The sharpshooter started making goofy sounds, making the girl laugh.

Even though his eyes were clearly on her, his mind was in the workings.

_'Wow...she's a total babe...she's hot.'_

Finn closed his mouth and stared dreamily at the girl.

_'Dude...I hit the jackpot!'_

* * *

_Typical Finn..._

_Okay, listen up. I am going to do this in an order._

_The next drabble will be Aerrow, then after that is Finn, then Aerrow, and so on._

_Thank you for reading and review please!_

_Oh, and I forgot something._

_Do you like pancakes?_


	7. Aerrow pt 3

_Yeah, I like pancakes!_

_Well, not much, but still._

* * *

"So, who are you?" Dark Ace asked - well, Ace. _Dark_ doesn't fit him right now...

"Um...uh..." Aerrow stuttered "Y-you are not going fight me? At all?"

Ace stared at him strangely before bursting out into a non-menacing laughter.

"No, of course not! What did you think of me? Evil?"

Aerrow didn't say a word.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. But, really, what is your name?" Ace asked again.

"Oh, my name's Aerrow, skyknight and leader of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow introduced, keeping his distance from the man.

He still wasn't sure about trusting him.

Ace stared at him, confused.

"Who are the Storm Hawks? And what is a skyknight?"

* * *

_Oh my gosh..._

_Ace doesn't remember?!_

_I wonder why..._


	8. Finn pt 2

_I am back with Finn!_

_Yay! And now, another random comment._

_Do you like frenchtoast?_

_I will get out my plasma gun if you don't._

* * *

"Wow, Finn. I must say, you're **so** impressive." Serenity cooed, dragging two fingers up and down his arm.

"Oh, well you know, that's what I do." Finn gloated.

"I'm just so surprised. You were really the greatest warrior of all time?" She asked.

"Yep. I even took care of small orphans," Finn lied. "The strongest person of my terra, and I defeated all of Cyclonia, single-handedly."

"What?" Serenity said in confusion. The sharpshooter cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, Cyclonia. With the cyclonians, evil empire, trying to rule the world...ring a bell?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She said, even though she didn't know what in the world he was talking about. "I am **so** lucky to be with the best man of all time."

Finn smirked. "Yes, yes I am. And I'm seriously happy to be with the hottest babe in all over Atmos."

At the last word, he recieved another weird look, but was soon replaced with a smile.

"Of course. And you are all mine."

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

_Finn is being spoiled._

_Goodie..._


	9. Aerrow pt 4

_Yeah, I like frenchtoast!_

_Yay!_

* * *

The air around them was quiet.

Except for the trickling of the river, there was no noise to ease up the tension.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow. "How do you not know what the Storm Hawks are? Do you even know what a squadron is?"

The man was silent.

"Or what a skyknight is? Anything?!"

Ace blinked.

"Do you know _any_squadrons? The Rex Guardians? Absolute Zeroes? The Screaming Queens?...The Red Burners?!"

More blinking.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!" Aerrow exclaimed, exasperated.

Ace shrugged. "What in Somta are you talking about?"

Aerrow grunted. "I can't believe...wait, what?"

"Somta, it's what our land is called. Terras of all kinds are part of it."

The skyknight gaped. He backed up and turned around, walking through the tall trees.

He made it to the very edge of the terra, where he could clearly see the sky.

His eyes widened. The area was _nothing _like Atmos.

* * *

_Uh oh._

_Aerrow and his squadron are in a different universe!_

_SAVE YOURSELVES!_


	10. Finn pt 3

_Let's put it all together!_

_Do you like waffles? Yeah, I like waffles!_

_Do you like pancakes? Yeah, I like pancakes!_

_Do you like frenchtoast? Yeah, I like frenchtoast!_

_Dodododo! Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_(I obviously need to stay away from Youtube...)_

* * *

Finn, wasn't he the luckiest teen around?

We remember the times he was rejected by...oh, I don't know..._every girl_...but now, he was so lucky.

Even though he lied, he still won a beautiful girl's heart-ON THE _FIRST_ DAY!

And to top it off, he was being treated like royalty.

After Finn and Serenity were, er..._showing affection to one another_, Finn was pampered like a king.

He had foot and back massages, a fresh and hot bath, and had even got dressed into a silky uniform with the Storm Hawks emblem on it.

It felt soft and comfortable against his skin, so he chose to wear it for the day.

After all that wonderful treatment_ he_thought he deserved, Finn sat in a leather, soft chair, being fed fruit by a girl with brunette hair tied in a bun and deep maroon eyes.

"So, Finn, tell me more about yourself." The brunnett girl said.

"Well," Finn began. "I am the best sharpshooter of all time and all the girls dig me."

She giggled. "I can believe it."

Finn chuckled. "Yep, life was good, and now, it's a whole lot better. You don't mind that I stay here for a while, do you?"

"Of course not, sweetie." The brunette girl said flirtatiously. "Anytime. You and your friends are welcome here.

The blond's smile wavered.

_'If I find them...'_ He thought.

The terra of clouds became peaceful and silent. All the females were out and about while Finn was sleeping peacefully on the rose red couch, lightly snoring.

"No, don't stop. I'm okay..." He muttered in sleep. "I'm fine, really...chika cha..."

**Knock, knock.**

"Finn, you in there?"

Finn muttered something about being rich before turning his body around.

**Knock, knock.**

"Finn, you alive? Finn?!"

**Knock, knock.**

**Knock, knock.**

**Knock, knock.**

**Knock-**

"Okay, okay." Finn muttered again and opened his eyes slightly.

The door opened, revealing a very worried Serenity at the door.

"Finn, thank goodness you answered! You had me worrying there," She chuckled lightly. "I have to leave today. I'll come back, but-"

"You are leaving today?" The sharpshooter repeated, sounding a little sad.

Serenity smiled sheepishly. "I'll be back soon and besides, I have a twin."

That was when Finn fully woke up and jumped out the couch.

"A twin?!" He exclaimed, smiling brighter than ever.

* * *

_It takes only Finn..._

_Check out the poll in my profile!_

_Oh, and review please!_


End file.
